This invention relates to the field of baby products, specifically to a washable container with a top opening that is made from soft material, including mesh fabric such as but not limited to nylon net, and has a combination of fasteners that allow prompt and easy attachment to a crib, nearby wall surface, or other baby-holding device, such as a portable play yard, swing, highchair, changing table, or stroller. The top opening would be sufficient in size for insertion therethrough of a large adult male hand, and the height of the container would provide an interior volume suitable for the storage of approximately a dozen or so pacifiers, several teething devices, and/or other small toys that a baby or small child would be likely to drool on, drop on the ground, cover with food, and/or otherwise require cleaning prior to being returned to the child. Thus, through use of the present invention the adult can place the unsanitary pacifier, toy, or teething device in a plastic bag, pocket, diaper bag pocket, or other temporary storage place until the adult finds time to clean it, and immediately substitute a clean pacifier, teething device, or other small toy that is retrieved from the readily accessible and conveniently located present invention.